Destiny, or something
by Emec
Summary: Sprx and Nova witness a wild adventure on another planet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Frus, Rose, Aria, Nagaro, and Gaia. Beastfire owns Ivy. 

Me: How to begin, how to begin…  
Frus: Let's just get going.  
Ivy: What's he planning?  
Me: You'll see.

It was dawn. Ivy and Frus were quietly reading while they waited for the other to awaken. Yeah, right, you all know what they were doing...I hope so, anyway. I'm not telling you if you don't. Anyway, they were interrupted when they heard a sound outside. It was like something too heavy to land softly…did anyway.

Anyway, they went out to see who else but Ygrene. The Stellerwind Dragon had a big grin on, as he was quite happy to see his friends.

"Hello, Frus, Ivy," he said.

"Hey, Big Blue, what's up?" asked Frus.

"Your mother wants to see you, Frus. You've been gone for a long time," answered the dragon.

"I suppose that she has a right to be worried. I left without a word and the only reason she knows where I am is that you told her," muttered Frus. Then, he added more loudly, "This is my chance to introduce you to her, Ivy!"

"That would be nice," said Ivy. She and Frus went inside, where everyone was waking up.

"Hey everybody, who's up for a trip?" said Ivy.

"Where?" asked Gibson.

"My home planet," answered Frus.

"Well, I suppose, but not the entire team. Nova, and Sprx can go along," said Antuari.

Otto sighed, but went along with the black monkey's decision. Frus led everyone who was going out of the Super Robot and a little ways away.

"Where are we going?" asked Ivy.

"Remember when the rest of you went on vacation?" asked Frus.

"Yeah, and?" said Ivy.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sleeping the whole time you were gone," said Frus. They reached a tarp with camouflage colors. Frus pulled the tarp, revealing a small starship.

"You built this!" exclaimed Nova.

"I build when I'm bored," answered Frus. Everyone went inside and powered up the engines. When the ship lifted off, Ygrene flapped his wing and launched himself into space as well.

"Frus, where'd you get the power source for this thing?" asked Sprx.

"Metallic fuel rods," answered Frus, who was piloting. "I also copied some designs from the Super Robot."

The trip went quite well for a time, then Ivy received a telepathic message from Ygrene.

Someone from my home world just contacted me, I have to go.

"Everybody, Ygrene is going off in another direction. We're flying solo," said Ivy.

The trip continued, and eventually they neared the planet. Suddenly, disaster struck. Alarms started to go off, and sparks began to fly from the equipment.

"Kid, what's going on?" yelled Sprx.

"I don't know, there is no reason for this that I can see," answered Frus. The ship was spiraling out of control and they needed to prepare to crash. Frus grabbed Ivy and pulled her into his chair with him and the two monkeys say down in their chairs and restrained themselves. Frus summoned some metal and braced everything. The ship crashed, but the only thing that happened was that everyone was knocked out.

Later, Frus woke up when he felt something licking his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pink furred weasel standing over him. He rolled backwards, got up, then backed up.

"R-Rose?" stuttered Frus.

"That's right, cutie, I came back from the islands while you were gone. When I saw that big metal thing I thought that it might be you," said Rose.

Frus began, "Uh, Rose, I know that you always thought that I liked you, but I really didn't, and I-"

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought," Rose interrupted. "Here, let me make you all better…"

Frus was nervous now, and he looked around for something to help him. He saw Ivy over in the chair they had been in, and that Rose had apparently pulled him out of. As Rose put her hand on his shoulders and held him against a wall, he summoned two pieces of metal and scratched them against each other, making a loud squeaking noise and waking up Ivy, Sprx, and Nova. The two pieces fused together and became and arrow which pointed out where an oblivious Rose was moving her face closer to Frus'.

Frus had a look of terror on his face and was squirming to get away, but Rose was trained for fighting and had a steely grip. She didn't even notice. However, Ivy noticed her, and set her on fire.

The pink weasel jumped back, rolled, and put out the fire. She then looked around and saw Ivy, who had a fireball in her hand. Rose jumped at Ivy and grabbed her wrists, then began to repeatedly head butt her. Ivy used her telekinesis to pull her away and throw some wreckage at her. Rose jumped out of the way and pounced towards Ivy. However, Nova punched her and she flew out of the ship. Ivy was just about to go after the pink weasel when Frus grabbed her and pulled her in the other direction. Sprx and Nova shrugged and followed.

After running for a while, the group reached a cave and went inside. Frus looked at Ivy happily and kissed her. The monkeys looked at each other, them away.

"Thank you so much, my love," said Frus.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Ivy.

"Her name is Rose. She's the kind of girl who thinks that everyone wants her, and also the kind to think that she can do whatever she wants. And unfortunately, she set her sights on me a while back. I thought that I was rid of her when she went off to the Emerald Islands to visit the tribes there, but, well…" Frus trailed off.

"I see. I have to remember to kill her next time," said Ivy. "For now, though, let's go see your mother."

Frus led the group to where his tribe usually resided. His mother, Aria, met them.

"My son! I am so happy to see you again," said Aria. "But I had hoped that it would not be under these conditions."

"What's going on, Mother?" asked Frus.

"It…it's Nagaro," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastfire and Kiozona.pop, thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

"Nagaro," Frus repeated. Aria nodded. Then, she noticed the others.

"Oh, are you friends f my son?" asked Aria.

"Yes," said Sprx and Nova.

"Mother, this is Sprx, Nova, and Ivy. Mother, Ivy is the woman whom I love," said Frus.

Aria was surprised, in a happy way of course.

"We'll talk later. For now, though, we need to take out Nagaro," said Frus. Aria led the group to where he was. Except for Frus, who had seen him before, they were shocked when they saw Nagaro.

He was very tall and thin, and something about him made one think of a serpent, something that freaked Ivy out to no end. The man was completely hairless and had reptilian brows, a huge mouth, and eyes like a snake's. He yawned, and they could see a pair of huge fangs in his mouth. Around him were many injured Tserofians.

"Nagaro," said Frus.

"Yes, my old friend," answered the snake man.

"Still using that term loosely, my old enemy," said Frus.

"As are you, Frus," answered Nagaro.

"I suppose once again we'll be fighting," said Frus.

"Of course. As always, I will allow you to summon you Phoenix Talons, and as always I hope that you will signal me when you are ready to fight," said Nagaro.

"Does anyone think they could explain this to us?" cut in Sprx.

"Yeah, we're all a little lost here," said Nova.

"I need concentration to summon my ultimate weapon," said Frus. "Could you tell them, please, Mother?"

"Of course," said Aria. "You see, Nagaro is the master of serpents, and the unquestioned king of the snake monsters on this planet. However, he possesses a much higher level of honor then the others. He refuses to devour the youngest Tserofians, and he doesn't kill worthy adversaries, either, unless he has to. He and Frus have fought on many occasions, up until Frus left. They both won and lost several times. However, his alignment is more that of evil than of good. It was the news of this more than anything else that made Frus lose hope that any snakes were good. Hearing Ygrene tell a story of evil snakes that had been written on distant Earth was simply the final step," explained Aria.

By the time his mother finished, Frus had completed his Phoenix Talons. They were a pair of beautiful gauntlets. They added to his natural claws and were covered with symbols of all sorts. Frus made a barking sound, and the fight began.

Frus struck first, slashing with his Talons. They created a shockwave, and when Nagaro dodged it, it sliced cleanly through several trees and rocks. Then, Nagaro turned his left had into a snake, and it spit acidic poison at Frus. Frus dodged by rolling back, then sprang forward and slashed, leaving a cut on Nagaro's face. While his momentum was still with him, however, he was unable to dodge well, and was struck by a staff that Nagaro summoned. It left a sickly green mark on Frus' body.

Ivy, Nova, and Sprx would have helped, but Ivy was frightened (who wouldn't be, with that being the first time she saw Nagaro, and his weird powers) and the other two were trying to help calm her down.

Frus, ignoring the pain where the mark was, sprang forward yet again. This time, however, when Nagaro struck out with his staff, he summoned some metal and quickly formed it into a chain, which he used to pull himself and dodge. The chain then reformed into a spike, which rushed forward at Nagaro. Nagaro knocked it away, but was unable to keep Frus from landing on his face.

Using a strange tactic, Frus slipped inside Nagaro's mouth. At this, Ivy cried out, but she quieted when she saw that it was Nagaro who was freaked out.

Usually, in such a situation Frus could summon mercury and poison his opponent, but Nagaro was a poison elemental. Frus proceeded to slash up the inside of Nagaro's mouth, until he lost his footing and the serpent king was able to spit him out. It was too late, however; Nagaro was weakened from loss of blood. He decided to play his final card. He summoned his sickly green aura, which was in the form of none other than a snake. He merged with it and became the largest King Cobra the universe had ever seen, perhaps large enough to swallow the Super Robot. This turned out to be a bad move, however. Frus created a giant wall when he tried to use acidic venom blasts, and bit into Nagaro's neck, using his claws to carve away at it. More metal spikes appeared and began to rain down on the serpent. Soon, Nagaro fell to the ground and reverted to his human form, breathing shallowly. Frus, instead of making a killing blow, dispelled his Talons.

"Well done," said Nagaro. He then opened a portal. "Step through, all of you. You will know what to do when you arrive."

Everyone went through, and one of Nagaro's minions appeared to carry his master off to safety.

"You're really going to trust your arch enemy?" asked Sprx.  
"Yes, I am," said Frus. He spoke in a tone that said "the matter is closed."


	3. Chapter 3

Beastfire, 4Evermonkeyfan, and crystal sapphire, thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!

Frus: I am perfectly sane!

Chapter 3

After leaving the portal, the Sprx, Nova, Ivy, Aria, and Frus found themselves in a dank cavern. Frus led them further inward, Ivy staying close by his side. Soon, the saw a bright pillar of light that landed on an altar. As they got closer, they saw that the altar was actually a pile of stones, and stuck in it was a sword. It was intricately made out of a beautiful silvery metal, but it seemed as if it had simply grown out of the earth. There was even crystal growing on the base of the blade. Clearly, this was what they were there for.

Ivy tried to clear the rubble with her telekinesis, but it was no use. The sword's energy repelled her attempts.

"How are we supposed to get the thing out?" asked Ivy. Frus simply strode up to it. When he placed his paw on the hilt, the light intensified, and when he pulled, the sword came free. On the blade was written Gaia. It was the ultimate weapon of all earth-based warriors; a mingling of metal and stone.

"Incredible," said Aria.

"You're telling me," answered Frus. "It feels as if this blade is connected to be very spirit somehow. I have never seen this metal before, either."

Suddenly, the team was in a world of gray. The trees, the ground, the spires of metal growing out like huge plants, the creatures…everything was gray. The team noticed that all of the creatures looked like Frus, except that they had spikes. Realization hit Aria, Ivy, and Frus like…something really heavy and strong.

"This is Ordendrae!" exclaimed Ivy and Aria. At the same time, Frus said "Orrit taa Ordendrae!" When the team looked at him strangely, he suddenly realized what he had said.

"It appears that I now know the language of the Ethyal, or something," muttered Frus.

A voice in his head answered, "Of course you do, my new master. When you drew me, you absorbed the energy that was waiting for you. Many of the secrets of your people are now hidden within your mind. You metal based powers are greater as well, and I can give you power over stone when I'm close by. In case you haven't realized, I'm Gaia, the sword."

"But, Ordendrae was sucked into a black hole, like the rest of the star system that it was a part of!" exclaimed Ivy, now very nervous.

Frus walked towards the largest metal spire. He stabbed his new blade, Gaia, into it. Immediately, a little bit of pale color returned to the Ethyal. Instinctively, they turned towards the one who held the sword, Frus.

"Everyone, I need all of your power! Every last drop of it! We're going to free Ordendrae!" yelled Frus. The Ethyal happily agreed. Those who were too far away to hear sensed what was happening.

Soon, a cloud of pure Boltizum, a special metal that can only be found if summoned by an Ethyal, appeared over Ordendrae. As the very spark of power vanished from most of the Ethyal, the planet itself began to move. It started slowly but gained speed. Frus was still adding to cloud, and controlling the vast amount that was already there. He knew in his heart that this wasn't purely the sword's power. His unique genetic combination had made his power stronger, not weaker.

After a while, the planet stopped moving. The Boltizum became clear, and the sky turned a healthy blue. Frus, exhausted, pulled his sword from the spire and collapsed. He awoke to the sounds of celebration. The color had returned to the planet, and the Ethyal were free, although they would never control metal again.

Frus joined the party, and found Ivy drinking dragonsmead (beverage of fermented honey with the word dragon added because it was stronger than normal mead) with Aria. Nova and Sprx were dancing together. Frus joined the band, summoning a steel drum.

The celebration lasted a few more days, after which a portal was opened back to Tserof-7. Sprx, Nova, Frus, Ivy, and Aria went through, along with some Ethyal. The Ethyal went off to meet some Tserofians while the team went to Aria's hut. There, Ivy, Frus, and Aria had a good long talk. Meanwhile, Sprx hit on every female Tserofian monkey in the area and Nova chased after him, eventually beating him up and dragging him back.

Now, they faced a problem: how to get home. Ivy tried her telepathy, but Shuggazoom was too far away, and they couldn't call for a ride. Then Gaia suggested something. Frus handed Ivy the sword.

"Hello, my name is Gaia," it said.

"Uh…a talking sword? Well, it ain't like I haven't seen stranger things," responded Ivy.

"Okay, try sending your message again," said Gaia. Ivy did so, and Gaia boosted her telepathic abilities so that Antuari could hear. Soon, the Super Robot landed on the surface of Tserof-7. Sprx, Nova, and Ivygot on board and gave Frus some time to say goodbye to Aria. Soon they were well on their way back to Shuggazoom. Little did they know that there was a pink stowaway onboard.

That's it for now! I plan on writing an epilogue, so if you have any questions, ask them now. Seriously, anything. Maybe about the nature of the sword?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone who reviewed, thank you for your kind words. Beastfire, Aria would probably be thrilled.

I feel like posting this now, and getting to my next story.

Epilogue...or whatever.

The moon was glowing bright over the city when the Super Robot landed. Skeleton King had not attempted to attack while the team was gone, and life continued as normal. Ivy was drinking some of her beer, as Tserof-7 and Ordendrae only had things like mead and spiced wine. Frus was training with his new sword, which refused to just tell him its secret powers. Antuari began meditating upon arrival back at Shuggazoom, Gibson went back to his lab, and the others played video games.

Silently, Rose slipped out of the storage room where she had been hiding. She stealthily passed the monkeys without arousing suspicion, somehow blending into her new, metallic surrounding. This was what she had been trained to do. She reached the door and, sensing danger, searched for an alarm. She sniffed the buttons, picking out which ones had been pressed by the human boy whom Frus had called Chiro, and went through the combinations. She settled on one and typed it in; it worked. She slipped out of the Super Robot and into the outside air.

Soon, the weasel reached the city proper, and she sniffed around until she found the trail of a young girl. It was a simple matter for her to play the part of a lost pet, and she was soon taken in. Her mind began to develop ways to take back her love, the first male she had met with strength enough to deny her and his own, shall we say, less-than-noble desires, when all others had given in to her whims immediately. First she would have to get his new friends away from him, however.

'Well,' she thought, while breaking something her new "owner" had lying around, 'that shouldn't be too hard.'


End file.
